1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a pet feeding and food protecting apparatus which is operated by an animal to be fed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Domestic house pets form a part of many households not only in this country, but throughout the world. A conscientious owner of a pet will take considerable care to ensure that the pet is adequately fed and watered. Very typically, the owner of a pet, such as a dog or cat, will place food and water bowls on the floor or ground where they are readily accessible to the pet. The pet may not always want to eat and drink the entire contents of the food and water bowls immediately, and often will return to them to nibble and take water from time to time.
It is frequently desirable to provide a pet with food and water out of doors. In many instances an owner may have to leave the pet for a number of hours. When a pet is left outdoors it has the opportunity to exercise. Also, an owner will frequently leave a pet out of doors so that the pet will not defecate within a dwelling.
When a pet is left outdoors for an extended period of time, humane treatment requires that the pet be provided with food and water. However, when food and water bowls are left out of doors uncovered, the readily available food and water attracts birds, rodents and other undesirable pests. These unwelcome scavengers frequently spread food about the yard, porch or sidewalk in the vicinity of the location of the food and water bowls. As a result, pet food becomes spread over the yard and sidewalk and the area becomes littered as well with bird and other pest droppings. Furthermore, when the food and water intended for a pet are left uncovered, flies and insects often get into the pet's food.
To attempt to solve this problem various devices have been developed for covering or protecting the food and water of an animal to be cared for. Typically such food protecting devices employ a treadle or some other means by which an intelligent animal, such as a house pet, can lift a cover from atop a food container. However, the prior devices of this type which have been developed are often constructed in such a way that the lid or cover is pushed up into the face of the animal to be fed when it is opened. Pets become startled by such operating mechanisms and often develop an aversion to them. Also, the lid or cover of such conventional devices is frequently not opened sufficiently to effectively allow the pet access to the food and water which is covered when the pet feeding device is not in use.